


To the Edge and Back

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Castiel, Sub!Dean, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Vibrators, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to edge. Dean offers to help. It requires a little switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Edge and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmashAndCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashAndCas/gifts).



> This little ficlet is for the one and only, undeniably lovely SmashandCas who has made a terrible day better so many times lately that I've lost count. Bless you. I hope this lives up to expectations. Good girl, finishing your lawn like an adult. I think you deserve a reward, don't you? 
> 
> Not beta-read.

_“_ Dean _!” Cas panted. “Dean,_ please _,” he begged. “Please, I_ need _to—”_

_“Ah, ah, ah, Cas. You haven’t proven to me how much you want it,” Dean said, voice smug and authoritative._

_“Dean—”_

_“Ask again and you’re going to be punished, Cas.” This time Dean’s voice brooked no argument. Then he was standing up and leaning close, those full lips brushing the shell of Cas’s ear. His breath was hot as he said, “Thought you were tougher than this, angel. Can you be good for me?”_

_Cas was surprised by the sick twist of shame that curled through his belly. Dean was only giving Cas what Cas himself had requested. It was Cas who was failing to follow through, failing to do what Dean had asked. He felt dirty and he wanted to feel clean again._

_“Yes, sir, I’m sorry. I can be good. I promise.”_

_“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean said, drawing back. His smile went a long way toward cleansing Cas’s bad feelings away. “You can do this, sweetheart. I believe in you.”_

_He leaned forward and kissed Cas soundly, then returned to his knees between Cas’s spread thighs._

~~@~~

It started out an ordinary Tuesday night. Dean was off on Wednesdays and Cas set his own schedule since he primarily worked from home. That meant that Tuesday night, like Saturday night, was a play night. When they had nowhere to be the next day, they could scene to their hearts’ content without Dean having to worry about having to go out into society when he was vulnerable to subdrop.

Dean was on his knees, practically vibrating with anticipation of what was to come. Then Cas gave him a command that threw him.

“I want you to take me in your mouth, like the good little cocksucker you are, Dean. Suck, lick, play with my balls, all of it, but do _not_ , under any circumstances, try to make me come.”

Dean gave a shocked, “What?” that earned him a slap on the ass from Cas’s riding crop.

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

“No, sir,” Dean said, head bent down.

“Look at me while I finish your instructions.” Cas waited until Dean complied. “Good. Now, as I was _saying_ ,” he emphasized, eyebrows raised. “You will suck my cock, get me fully aroused, but you will not attempt to make me come. That means no speeding up, none of the tricks you normally use when you know I’m close.”

This time Dean held his tongue, but he knew his confusion must be evident on his face.

Dean and Cas had three safe words between them. One each for when they needed to stop because something was wrong. These safe words meant, “This is (or I am) not okay.” The third word was different. They both used the same word. The third safe word meant, “I am okay, but I need to talk to my boyfriend, not my Dom/sub.”

Dean chewed his lip and considered. When Cas ignored his confusion and started forward, Dean made a snap decision.

“Grace,” he said.

Cas looked slightly annoyed, but he halted. “Yes?”

“Cas, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean? I’m just giving you instructions like always—”

“Cas.” Dean’s voice was calm but firm.

Cas’s shoulders slumped. “Fine. I want to try edging, all right? And I need your help.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that? Honesty, remember?”

Now Dean was not only confused, he was hurt. One thing that made he and Cas work so well was the degree of honesty in their relationship. Having Cas hide things—even trying to lie—was making him feel a little worried about them.

Cas instantly looked contrite. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I just... you said before you thought edging was stupid and I just... I didn’t want you to mock me and—”

“Cas, come on,” Dean said, softening. “You know me better than that, don’t you?” He sighed. “I didn’t say it was stupid. I said I didn’t understand the _point_. And when I said that, I meant, _I_ had no interest in trying it _myself_.”

Cas dropped his head, but Dean caught his chin with one finger. “You know I wouldn’t stop you from experimenting yourself, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Cas blew out a breath. Then he laughed and pulled Dean to him, for a hug and kiss on the cheek. “You’re so good to me. I don’t know why I’ve been so anxious about this. It just... I read about it and I got really interested and... I don’t know. I started to worry what you would think and I got into a strange head space.”

“Well, you’re good now, right?”

Cas bit his lip, then nodded. “The stupidest thing is that I could have just played with you, gotten aroused, and just not done anything about it.” He made a face. “Not that it’s any more honest than what I was doing, I just mean, if I wanted to hide it.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Cas groaned in frustration. “I think I wanted to test myself. I didn’t want to just get turned on by touching you, I wanted to be taken _to the edge_ , and then not pushed over. I wanted to prove I could.”

“Hm.” Dean considered. “Still, though. I mean, having me get you there but not even try to get you off... seems a little....”

“What?”

“I don’t know. You know I can be good. You know I won’t go over the boundaries you set, except in rare cases when I’m uncomfortable or when you throw me like you did tonight.” Dean stared at Cas, thinking.

“What is your point, Dean?” Cas asked, expression flat.

“Well, I mean, that’s not really a test of _your_ endurance, is it?” Dean knew they were walking new ground here, but he pressed forward, an idea firmly taking shape in his mind. “I mean, if I wanted to edge—and sometimes you make me just a little, but never like the way I think you’re talking about—you’d drive me right up to the brink and you’d do your damnedest to get me as close as possible, wouldn’t you?”

Cas’s brow furrowed slightly, but he nodded.

“You wouldn’t _not_ try to make me come. You’d _tell_ me... ‘Don’t come.” And I wouldn’t.”

“Dean, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Dean took a deep breath. “I’m suggesting that if you want to edge... I need to be the one in control.”

He watched Cas for any sign of a negative reaction, but he didn’t see one. Cas looked surprised, then contemplative. He was quiet for several minutes, the pair of them staring back and forth, as they so often did, having a silent not-quite-conversation.

“All right,” Cas said slowly. “We can try that.”

Dean was surprised by the tug of want he felt at the idea of being the one bossing Cas around for once. He’d have said, if asked, that he enjoyed subbing too much to ever try to Dom, but his body made him a liar. He thought it could be hot to be the one giving the orders for a change. Not forever, but just for a little while.

His angel was gonna fall to pieces. Dean was going to make certain of it. Then he was going to pick him up and put him back together. It was going to be awesome.

~~@~~

Cas had quickly convinced Dean that if they were going to do it properly, they needed to wait until at least Saturday. That gave them both plenty of time to prepare, mentally and physically. Dean pointed out it also meant Cas could have at least one more orgasm with Dean before he started his ‘sex fast,’ but Cas had just rolled his eyes.

For his cheek, Dean had earned himself fifteen minutes of nonstop prostate stimulation which left him hoarse from screaming. As Cas combed his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair during after care, he noticed Dean didn’t seem to mind.

In the end, they decided to wait for the following Tuesday.

“I want to make sure I know what I’m doing,” Dean reasoned.

“You just want me to wait longer,” Cas accused.

“Hey, it’s your dumb idea to edge, buddy, not mine. And anyway, we’re still having play time on Saturday, aren’t we?”

At Dean’s worried look, Cas softened. “Of course. Still, you’re right. It was my idea and I might make myself wait, anyway.”

Dean got a faraway look on his face that Cas couldn’t really interpret. When he didn’t immediately snap out of it, Cas put a hand on his arm.

“Dean?”

“Sorry,” Dean said with a sheepish laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck the way he did when he was embarrassed. “I kinda got distracted thinking about how much come there’s going to be if you save up that long. We’re talking porn star amounts of jizz, Cas.”

Cas couldn’t help but laugh at the dazed awe on Dean’s face. He took Dean by the chin. “You like the idea of that, Dean?” he asked in his growliest Dom voice. “My come everywhere?”

Dean tried to nod, but Cas held his head in place.

“Uh-uh-uh, Dean, use your words,” he admonished.

“Y-yeah, Cas. I like thinking about how much of your come there’s going to be.” His dilated eyes said he more than liked it.

Cas smiled, slow and calculating. “I’m definitely going to wait, then.”

~@~

When Tuesday arrived, Dean barely made it through his shift at work. He hadn’t slept well Monday night. He was too keyed up and excited. He’d been looking forward to this night all week. He’d done some studying on what made a good Dom and he thought he was ready.

Truthfully, most of it wasn’t that surprising, since he knew Cas so well. According to Dean’s research, Cas was pretty much the best Dom he could ask for. According to Dean’s experience, Cas was the most amazing Dom, ever. It made Dean tingle with pride, not only that his Dom was so good at being a Dom, but that a Dom so good had chosen Dean for his sub. Dean was no longer quite as self-loathing as he once was—Cas being partly to thank for that—but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still nice to know he’d been chosen by the best. The suggestion that he was special felt good, even if he didn’t need it in his bones the way he once had.

To Dean’s great surprise, Cas came home early from work. Ordinarily, it was a good half an hour after Dean arrived that Cas came through the door. This time, it was barely three minutes.

“Hey, you,” Dean said, knowing his pleasure and excitement shone in his eyes and smile.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas hung up his umbrella, then turned back to Dean with a sheepish grin. “I couldn’t wait.”

Dean laughed and pulled Cas in for a hug. _Fuck_ , the man smelled good. As they often did, they sat on teh couch and took time to kiss, slow and gentle, before they got into the scene. Cas had suggested their little pre-care sessions before they ever had their first scene and Dean had quickly agreed. It was a way to connect and make sure everyone—Dean, Cas and the rare but not unheard of third partner—was on board, and knew they were safe and cared for.

“Love you, sweetheart,” Dean breathed against Cas’s lips.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Cas asked, wide blue eyes locked on Dean’s own.

Dean grinned slightly. “Well, you’re hot, so that helps.”

“Thank God. I was worried you only liked me for my mind.”

“Hm, your brain’s pretty sexy too, now that you mention it,” Dean said, trailing kisses along Cas’s neck and shoulder.

“Dean?”

“Mm.”

“Are you ready?” Cas’s voice was breathless, nervous.

Dean tilted Cas’s head so that the other man was forced to look at him. “Are _you_?”

“Fuck yes,” Cas said vehemently.

With a hearty laugh, Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. too. He took both Cas’s hands and walked backwards, leading him toward the bedroom. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Cas’s anticipation and excitement grow with every step they took.

Cas gasped when he entered the room. Unbeknownst to Cas, Dean had come home at lunch to get everything ready for the scene. Restraints were hanging from all four posts of the bed and a selection of toys were laid out on the side table they reserved for the purpose.

“Dean....”

“Get undressed,” Dean said firmly. Then he picked up two items from the table. “Then I’m going to put these on you.”

He turned to reveal the collar and leather cock and ball restraint to Cas, whose blue eyes widened and darkened. Dean’s eyes tracked the movement as Cas’s tongue snaked out and wet his thick, perfect lips. Dean reached up and traced over Cas’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re still dressed, angel,” Dean chided gently.

“I—sorry... sir.” Cas swallowed with enough force that Dean could hear it, kicking off his shoes and hurrying to rectify his mistake.

“Good boy,” Dean whispered huskily as the last stitch of Cas’s clothing was removed. He glanced down at Cas’s hard, leaking length. “Gorgeous.”

Dean took the collar and fastened it around Cas’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight by sliding three fingers underneath it. It was loose enough that it slid down to the base of Cas’s throat.

“You can tighten it a bit, sir,” Cas said.

“You sure, angel?”

At Cas’s nod, Dean lifted the collar and tightened it one more slot. This time, it didn’t slide down very much at all.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean nodded and reached for Cas’s cock, drawing another gasp from him. He fastened the snaps on the leather strips firmly in place. Unlike the collar, he tightened the cock ring as tight as it would go. The small harness had the duel effect of keeping Cas from being able to orgasm and also presenting Cas’s testicles front and center for Dean’s enjoyment and whim.

Dean intended to take full advantage of both.

~~@~~

Cas was more than a little surprised by how easily he had slipped into the submissive role. He knew that he would likely fight it later, when the edging really began, but for the moment, he found himself becoming aroused by Dean’s confident orders. He’d almost whimpered when Dean chastised him for not undressing quickly enough. The idea of displeasing Dean made him feel dirty, but the thought of being punished felt wickedly _good_ , as though it were really reward rather than the opposite.

When Dean tightened the collar and strapped Cas’s cock and balls into the leather cock ring, Cas was already achingly hard. Precome was gathering at his slit and started to trickle down.

“Look at you, angel,” Dean purred.

Cas felt a flare of heat in his belly, in part from the implied approval in Dean’s tone.

“Lie back on the bed for me now, that’s it. Good boy.” Dean skimmed a hand over Cas’s chest and stomach, causing light tremors to run through Cas. “Gonna put you in the cuffs now. Unless I change my mind later or one of us safewords, you’re staying in them for the duration. If your fingers start getting numb or your wrists are chafing, but you want to keep going, say ‘Grace’ so we can discuss options.”

As Dean talked he was strapping Cas in, one limb at a time.

“If you want to call it off, what’s your safeword?”

“’Demons.’”

“And if I want to call it off, I’ll say ‘Vegetarian.’” Dean smiled warmly at Cas. “Now, if you want to say anything before we get started, or ask for something to be put on the do or don’t list, say ‘Grace’ now and we’ll talk about it.” Dean rubbed his hand against Cas’s side in a soothing caress.

“G-grace.”

Dean’s brow furrowed in concern. “Yeah, baby, what is it?”

“Push me, Dean. Test my limits. I want to be....” Cas blew out a breath and looked away from those piercing green eyes. “Show me how to be as good as you are.”

He watched Dean’s eyes darken with arousal and his chest swell with pride. Then Dean bent down and pressed a firm kiss on his mouth before pulling away.

“I promise, Cas. Anything else?”

Cas shook his head.

“Then let’s get started.”

~~@~~

As he took in the feast of skin laid out before him, Dean couldn’t believe how well Cas was taking to submission. Of course, it was hard for Dean to believe he was getting off so much on being the Dominant too, even temporarily. He supposed it was possible they were both switches.

Then he looked at Cas again, all exposed and restrained on the bed and felt a pang of jealousy.

_Nah, definitely a sub._

Cas gave him a questioning look when he chuckled. There was a little bit of fear there on Cas’s face and Dean hastened to reassure him, stroking a hand down Cas’s forearm.

“I was just contemplating how well we’ve taken to this role reversal, angel. Not laughing at you, I promise.”

Cas instantly relaxed.

“For now, you’re free to speak, beg, and make as much noise as you want, but nothing stops unless you safeword, okay, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So good,” Dean murmured, stretching forward to take his first taste of Cas’s tan skin.

He mouthed lightly at Cas’s shoulder, nibbling across his collarbone and then flicked his tongue into the hollow at the base of his throat. Cas whined and thrashed a bit when Dean suckled at his neck. They hadn’t discuss marking, so Dean kept the pressure gentle, but Cas’s hips bucked upward in response.

“Mark me, Dean,” he growled. Though it sounded like a command, it wasn’t given in the controlled Dom growl Dean was used to but a desperate, wrecked voice that spoke volumes about how turned on Cas already was.

Dean swatted his thigh hard enough to sting. “Nice boys say _please_ , angel.”

Cas’s face instantly showed contrition and his voice went up an octave or three. “ _Please_ , Dean. Make me yours.”

Dean groaned and latched onto Cas’s neck again, this time with teeth and sharp suction. As he sucked, he laved at the skin with his tongue.

All the while, Cas keened and writhed, hips rolling constantly, as though in search of something to ease the ache.

Dean pulled back to examine his handiwork. A small but bright reddish mark now adorned Cas’s neck.

“Mine,” he whispered, leaning back down to enlarge the mark slightly.

Cas cried out at that, his hips bucking up again, sharp and sudden, as though, without the leather harness, he might have come from Dean’s whispered words. The idea had Dean’s own cock aching with need now.

He smoothed a hand down Cas’s torso, from neck to hip. He briefly considered teasing Cas with a lot of nipple play, but he was dying to get the taste of Cas on his tongue. Besides which, Cas had told Dean to test his limits, and Dean thought that required more direct forms of stimulation.

Dean moved to kneel between between Cas’s legs and rubbed his hands up and down Cas’s thighs.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas whined. It was accompanied by another roll of the hips.

“What’s wrong, angel? You usually like it so much when I’m kneeling,” Dean teased.

Without warning, he wet his lips and dropped straight forward, swallowing Cas down nearly all the way to the base. Cas gave a hoarse shout and Dean sucked hard as he pulled back. Then he pressed forward again, this time until his nose was brushing into the wiry hair above Cas’s erection. Dean breathed deep, inhaling the heady scent of Cas’s sex.

“So good, Dean, so fucking—Ah!”

Dean had taken Cas’s balls in his hand and was squeezing them just slightly and rolling them around together. Dean bobbed his head and worked his tongue for a minute or so, sucking hard on every reverse movement. Cas’s breathing was already ragged, hiccuping with what might have been soft sobs. Dean finally pulled off and pushed Cas’s legs as wide as the restraints would allow.

“Mm, never get to do this,” Dean murmured as he leaned forward to lick over Cas’s hole.

“ _Dean_!” Cas shouted in surprise.

Dean chuckled against Cas’s ass and darted his tongue forward, stabbing lightly at the furled muscle of Cas’s opening. He swirled the tip in a circle around the rim and licked a stripe from perineum to tailbone. Then he began to eat Cas out in earnest, as Cas’s sounds grew gradually less coherent.

“God, you’re so sexy like this, Cas. All wrecked and noisy and _needy_. Wish you could see this pretty little hole of yours.”

So saying he leaned back in for another taste. Cas gave a filthy moan that meant he liked it. Dean pressed a palm to each of Cas’s cheeks and pressed, spreading him open. He alternated stiff thrusts with the tip of his tongue and long licks across Cas’s rim.

“Please, Dean. _Please_ , _please, please_ ,” Cas whined.

“Please what, angel?” Dean asked, pulling away.

“Please let me come, Dean.”

“Oh, sweetheart. We’re just getting started.” Dean chuckled at Cas’s frustrated groan. “Now, come on, Cas. You’re above begging, aren’t you? In fact,” he said, trailing a hand lightly up Cas’s cock. “I don’t want to hear you beg anymore from here on out. You’re better than that. If it’s too much, use your safeword. Otherwise, you take what I give you until I think you’ve had enough, all right?”

“Yes, sir.” It was barely more than a breath.

A thick pearl of precome was making its way down from the slit of Cas’s cock. Dean leaned over to lap it up. He hummed in pleasure. He picked up the lube then and slicked up his fingers. After Dean’s ministrations with his tongue, Cas was able to take one finger easily. Dean worked it in and out with agonizing slowness, knowing it would drive Cas crazy. After at least a minute of that torture, he tweaked Cas’s prostate and made Cas shout.

As soon as he thought Cas was ready, Dean slipped in the tip of a second finger. The stretch was easy and, if the pleased “Mmmm” was anything to gauge with, Cas liked the way it felt.

“Like that, baby? Want me to open you right up? Fuck you hard and fast? Or long and slow?”

Dean’s fingers worked as he talked, stroking and scissoring, stretching and soothing. Before long, he added a third finger and Cas whined, rolling his hips as best he could to take more.

“Dean,” he panted. “It’s so good. Fuck, so goo—Ah!”

Dean pressed the magic button in the middle of Cas’s sentence, and his words turned into hoarse cry. Cas was really writhing around now. His skin was flushed and starting to bead with sweat. He looked even more gorgeous than he normally did. Maybe not quite as hot as when he was bossing Dean around, but it was close.

Dean slowly withdrew his fingers, ignoring Cas’s weak protest. Then he picked up the small P-Spot vibe Cas had tortured him with on so many occasions. Dean was more than ready to return the favor.

~~@~~

Cas didn’t like the loss of Dean’s fingers, but he was even less prepared for the feel of cool plastic spreading him open. It wasn’t as much of a stretch as Dean’s fingers, but when Dean got it just right, it was pressing heavily on his prostate and making him see stars.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried, unable to help himself.

Dean laughed. “Oh, just wait, sweetheart. It’s about to get better.”

The instant the vibrations began, Cas thought he might lose his mind. His cock _ached_. It was drooling precome and his balls throbbed with the need for release. He lasted for perhaps a minute before he was babbling again.

“ _Dean_!” Cas panted. “Dean, _please_ ,” he begged. “Please, I _need_ to—”

“Ah, ah, ah, Cas. You haven’t proven to me how much you want it,” Dean said, voice smug and authoritative.

“Dean—”

“Ask again and you’re going to be punished, Cas.” This time Dean’s voice brooked no argument. Then he was standing up and leaning close, those full lips brushing the shell of Cas’s ear. His breath was hot as he said, “Thought you were tougher than this, angel. Can you be good for me?”

Cas was surprised by the sick twist of shame that curled through his belly. Dean was only giving Cas what Cas himself had requested. It was Cas who was failing to follow through, failing to do what Dean had asked. He felt dirty and he wanted to feel clean again.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry. I can be good. I promise.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean said, drawing back. His smile went a long way toward cleansing Cas’s bad feelings away. “You can do this, sweetheart. I believe in you.”

He leaned forward and kissed Cas soundly, then returned to his knees between Cas’s spread thighs. The vibrator had Cas letting out so many involuntary noises as it relentlessly probed his prostate. Then Dean leaned over and sucked the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth and Cas thought he might black out from the intense pleasure.

“Oh, God,” he sobbed softly, desperate for release and relief.

Dean’s mouth was hot and tight, so wet and perfect against his sensitive shaft. More than that, Dean’s mouth was expert in the ways of Cas, so that he knew exactly which things to do to ramp up Cas’s pleasure to the breaking point.

Cas wanted to beg, but he bit his lip instead. He wasn’t going to safeword. He could do this. He had asked for this. But, _fuck_ , did Dean have a talented mouth.

Tears welled out of his eyes when Dean started working the vibrator in and out. It was too much. Too many sensations all at the same time. Cas considered saying Demons, but he held off. He could tell Dean was watching him, even though Cas was too vulnerable to make eye contact. He could be good. Dean was always so good for him. He could be good for Dean.

“Angel, you’re amazing,” Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh.

The vibrator was at last blessedly removed. Dean pulled away, though, and that was no good.

“Dean?” If his voice was desperate and needy, he no longer cared.

“Right here, baby. Just getting everything off the bed. Gonna take off your cuffs now, all right?”

“Ar-are we done?” Cas asked incredulously.

Dean laughed. “Oh, no. We aren’t done. I just want those pretty hands on me.”

Cas’s hands and feet were soon free. Then before he had time to do anything about it, Dean was on top of him, kissing him long and deepy. Cas kissed back hungrily, trying to tell Dean everything he was feeling, just by using his tongue and lips and teeth. He wrapped his arms and legs around Dean too, unable to get as close to him as he really wanted.

“You ready for me, angel?” Dean asked softly, rubbing a thumb across Cas’s lower lip.

Cas’s brain was really too hazy to know what Dean meant, but he said, “Yes.” Whatever Dean wanted, Cas wanted it too.

Then Dean’s cock was pressing against Cas’s rim. Cas rolled his hips up, craving that fullness like nothing else. They both gasped as Dean slid inside.

“Fuck, yeah, baby. Feel so good. Shit, you have any idea how hot you’ve been making me tonight, huh?” Dean asked as he rocked forward and pinged Cas’s already-abused prostate yet again.

“No,” he whispered. “Ho-how hot?” It was all he could do to form words.

Dean didn’t answer right away. He closed his eyes and seemed to lose himself in the rhythm of rocking in and out of Cas. Cas did his best to do the same. His aching erection was trapped between them, the skin of their stomachs rubbing against it obscenely and making him even more desperate for release.

“Don’t think I’m gonna last, Cas. Can’t hold out much longer.”

Cas wasn’t sure what Dean’s plans were. He didn’t want to get in trouble, but he knew what he _did_ want.

“Grace,” he said hoarsely.

Dean stilled instantly, eyes snapping open and pinning Cas in place.

“What’s wrong?”

Cas smiled tentatively. “Nothing’s wrong. I just... I would prefer it if I got to come with you inside me, rather than after.”

Dean growled and kissed him. “Fuck, yes. Was that all?”

Cas nodded and Dean immediately started thrusting into him in earnest. It didn’t take long for either of them to be sweaty, panting messes. Cas didn’t mind so much, knowing his much-needed orgasm was imminent.

Dean was getting close, Cas could tell. Without warning, he reached between them and started unstrapping Cas from the cock harness.

“Come for me, angel,” Dean gasped out as he rocked into Cas with even more force and speed, stroking Cas’s cock with his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck! Dean_!” Cas shouted as Dean’s hand and cock hurdled him over the edge and into his orgasm.

He’d been a week without an orgasm and he came in thick white streams, all over himself and parts of Dean. A bit splashed as high as his cheek and Dean’s eyes darkened before he bent over and sucked it off. Then his thrusts became less even and he came too, whining into a kiss rather than crying out loud.

They lay there entwined for several minutes, breathing each others’ air and sharing a heartbeat.

“Fuck,” Dean finally said before lifting up. He stared down at the mess on Cas’s torso and smiled. “Damn, there’s even more than I expected.” He gave Cas one more peck on the lips before he lifted up. “Juice and then shower?”

Cas nodded lazily, knowing he could just lay here until Dean got back with the juice. He drifted in a sex haze while Dean left the room. Congratulating himself on a fine idea.

~~@~~

When Dean got back from the kitchen, Cas was in the exact same spot. His cheeks were still flushed, and his dark lashes fanned across his cheeks. There was a small smile playing at his lips. He looked sated, but more than that, he looked happy.

Dean’s chest filled with warmth that only Cas had ever brought him.

“Hey, angel, time for hydration,” he whispered.

Cas obligingly sat up, taking the glass between his hands and drinking deeply. Dean sat next to him with an arm around his shoulders.

“Did you have a good time, baby?”

“Mm, it was amazing,” Cas said sleepily, eyes closed and head lolling onto Dean’s shoulder. “Was I good, Dean?”

“Angel, you were perfect. You were the best.” He punctuated his words with kisses all over Cas’s head and face. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower, huh?”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you _so_ much,” Cas said, voice earnest and eyes still closed.

“Not as much as I love you, angel. Now come on.”

Cas started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Porn star amounts of jizz, Dean,” he said in between laughs.

“Oh, yeah. Just like I asked for, huh? So good.”

Cas sobered and opened his eyes, smiling at Dean. He looked pleased and proud of himself.

“Was I really good, Dean?”

“The best, Cas, I mean it.”

“Good.”

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet as well. When they were halfway to the bathroom, Dean yelped as a hand swatted him on the ass.

“You know you’re gonna pay for this come Tuesday, right?” Cas asked, Dom face most definitely back in place.

Dean grinned. “You promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> After you've hydrated, please feel free to let me know your thoughts. *hands out juice and fans* ♥♥♥


End file.
